In these days, there is a study of, as a steering system that is to be provided in a vehicle, a steering system as disclosed in Patent Documents identified below, which has a so-called VGRS (Variable Gear Ratio Steering) function, i.e., a variable-gear-ratio transmission device enabling change of a ratio of a wheel turning amount of a wheel turning device to an operating amount of a steering operation member (hereinafter abbreviated to as “operation member” where appropriate) such as steering wheel. The system disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a construction in which a housing of the variable-gear-ratio transmission device is rotated together with rotation of a steering shaft. This construction requires drive-source connection cables to be arranged in such a manner that allows the rotation of the housing together with the rotation of the steering shaft. In each of the systems disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3, the housing of the transmission device is fixed to the wheel turning device so as not to be rotatable. This construction eliminates necessity of a particular arrangement of the drive-source connection cables, thereby permitting the system as a whole to have a simplified construction.
[Patent Document 1] JP-H10-287250A
[Patent Document 2] JP-2003-406349A
[Patent Document 3] JP-2005-162124A